


Junior Prom: Where Dreams Come True

by EverythingIsNightvale



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Parapines, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingIsNightvale/pseuds/EverythingIsNightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel go to their junior prom with a group a friends. A group which so happens to include Norman Babcock whom Dipper absolutely does not have a crush on(okay maybe a little bit). But before the night is over Dipper might realize this whole prom thing wasn't such a terrible idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior Prom: Where Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my summery kinda sucked but whatever. This was a request from the lovely tumblr user cevdv and I pretty much fell in love with it.  
> Sorry for any typos, I typed this out on my phone. If you see any that really bug you hit me up and ill get it fixed.  
> Also if you have any parapines prompt send me a pm or message me on tumblr. My user name is everythingisnightvale.  
> (Also I threw in a smidge of mabel/Neil because they're my guilty pleasure)

Dipper glared at his reflection in the mirror. Why didn't he just go with the clip on bow tie? He wasn't sure but he was deeply regretting it. He had been trying to tie it into something that vaguely resembled a bow for the past 10 minutes.

"Mabel!" He called, giving up.

She came into his room wearing a bright pink ball gown that made her look like a giant glittery cupcake(which, Mabel assured him, was the point).

"Still can't get it tied?" She asked.

"I swear this thing is cursed to be untiable."

If only to prove him wrong Mabel walked over and tied it into a perfect bow. "There, you were just to nervous to tie it."

"Nervous?" Dipper said, not looking her in the eye. "Why would I be nervous?"

"I don't know, maybe cause you're finally gonna get some lip action from Norman tonight." She teased.

Dipper felt his face go bright red. "I am not." He said, although a large part of him hoped he was wrong. He couldn't lie to himself. He had been wanting to kiss Norman since freshman year. Naturally he had kept this thought to himself, but Mabel seemed to know without Dipper needing to tell her.

"You totally are. He wouldn't be going with you to prom if he wasn't going to give you a goodnight kiss."

"I'm not going to prom with him." Dipper reminded him. "We're going as a group. You know, part of the group you're in."

"Yeah but you guys are the only ones of the group who aren't dating anyone. Theirs me and Neil, Coraline and Wybie, so that leave you and Norman." She said, using Dipper's mirror to fix one of her bobby pins.

"That's doesn't mean anything." Dipper said.

"You guys are practically dating anyway. What's stopping you?"

"Crippling fear of rejection along with a 50% chance of humiliation coupled with the possibility of ruining a friendship." Dipper said.

"You worry too much! Just go for it. Take a chance on love Dipper!" She said batting her mascara coated eyelashes.

"Love? No one said anything about love."

Before Dipper could protest any further the twins heard their mother call from downstairs. "Kids the limos here."

Mabel squealed in delight. "Come on Dipper! Junior prom where dreams come true."

Dipper smiled fondly. "I'll take your word for it."

The two rushed downstairs. Mabel slipped on her heals while their mom helped Dipper pin the boutonniere to his jacket and their dad snapped pictures.

"Bye guys!" Mabel said grabbing Dipper by the arm. "We're going to be late if we don't go now."

"Have fun you two. Don't get into any trouble."

Mabel rushed them out the door to the limo. Dipper was surprised his sister could move so fast in heels. They climbed into the limo. Mabel sat beside her boyfriend Neil, leaving Dipper to sit besides Norman.

"Hey." Norman greeted smiling.

"Hi." Dipper in return. He could feel his cheeks warm as he remember what Mabel had said. Would he really get a kiss tonight? He really wanted one. But how could he even breach the subject? Hey Norman nice night huh, I heard the punch was good. So do you wanna make out? Yeah that would go over well.

"Uh Dipper?" Norman looked concerned.

Dipper's eyes widened. How long had he been staring? "Uh your bow tie is crooked." He said lamely.

"Oh that? Yeah it didn't really come with instructions." He said.

"I'd offer to help you fix it, but Mabel had to do mine. I don't know how she managed it with those fake nails on."

Norman laughed. "I don't know how girls stand though things. Their like werewolf claws or something."

Dipper laughed fondly. "I love how you can compare everyday things to the supernatural."

"It's one of my many talents."

Dipper blushed. He hasn't meant to say that outloud. Norman didnt seem to offended though which was a good sign.

Mabel's knowing smirk caught his eye. He frowned at her as if to tell her to keep her lips sealed.

The limo came to a stop in front of the school. They climbed out and headed inside, showing their tickets at the door.

"Aren't you guys excited?" Mabel asked.

"I'm not one for dances." Norman said shrugging.

"So you're not going to dance at all?" Mabel asked shocked.

"I don't know. Maybe if the right person asks me." He looked at Neil who smiled and wink.

"Well I'm gonna party all night long!" Mabel exclaimed dragging Neil out into the dance floor.

Dipper and Norman found a table that was big enough to seat all their friend and sat. They two talked and after a while their friends came to join them.

"Come on Dipper you can't just sit here all night." Mabel said.

"I can and I will." He said.

"You spent like $65 on a ticket to just sit here?"

"Yeah that sounds about right."

"I'll make you a deal." Mabel leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "You ask Norman to dance one time and I'll do all you dishes for a month."

It was a tempting offer. Dipper hated doing the dishes. "No promises." Dipper said.

"But you'll try?"

"Yeah I'll try." He offered her a small smile.

Then a song Mabel liked came on and Norman and Dipper were once again left alone.

"What was that about?" Norman asked.

"Oh nothing, just Mabel being weird." Dipper shrugged. "So I noticed some of those girls over there staring at you. Are you going to ask any of them to dance?" He tried sounding casual.

"No." Norman said shrugging.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why not?" The girls were pretty enough.

"They're not who I want to dance with." Norman stated simply.

"Who do you want to dance with?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Norman teased with a small laugh. "Beside I'm having a lot more fun sitting here with you then I'd ever have dancing with any girl here."

Dipper smiled "Same here."

"I love this song." Norman said perking up. Dipper recognized the song. It was the same Norman had set for his personal ringtone on Dipper's phone because it was one of his favorites. It was a slower song, but not too slow. A good song to dance to.

Dipper took a deep breath before he could lose his nerve. "Would it be weird if I asked you to dance?" He looked away and braced himself.

"You want to dance with me?"

Dipper nodded.

"Then why are we still sitting here?" He stood up and offered his hand out to Dipper. Dipper took it and the two walked to the dance floor. Dipper wrapped his arms around Norman's waist while Norman wrapped his arms loosely around Dipper's neck.

"So I get to be the girl?" Norman asked with a teasing smile.

"I was the one who asked you to dance so it's only fair. We can change it up for the next song if you want."

"You'd want to dance with me again?"

"Yeah. I mean if you want to." Dipper said.

"I'd dance with you all night if you wanted to." Norman admitted.

"That's the best idea I've heard all night." Dipper said, leaning in closer to Norman.

"Hey Dipper?" Norman said pulling away slightly to look at Dipper.

"Yeah?"

Norman leaned up to kiss him. Dipper's eyes widened in shock before they closed as he melted into the kiss.

"About time!" They pulled apart when they heard Mabel's voice. Everyone around them began clapping and they both blushed.

"Maybe we'll win prom king?" Norman joked.

Dipper made a face, "That bejeweled peice of plastic is coming nowhere near my head."

"This coming from mister I wear hats all the time." Norman laughed.

"Oh shut up and kiss me again."

Norman did.


End file.
